cncfandomcom-20200223-history
People's Republic of China
The People's Republic of China (Zhōnghuá Rénmín Gònghéguó), commonly known as China or the PRC, is a nation in East Asia. The PRC is one of the world's largest economies and a leading world power, maintaining a permanent UN Security Council seat and was a major player in the GLA War. Description China is the largest country in East Asia and the world's most populous nation with approximately 1.3 billion people as of 2010, or one-fifth of the world's population. It is a socialist one-party republic under the rule of the Communist Party of China. The capital city of the PRC is Beijing. The Chinese landscape and climate is incredibly diverse, from sub-tropical forests in the south, to the frozen mountains of the Tian Shan and the Himalayas, and from windswept deserts and steppes to the fertile farmland of central China. China borders 14 nations. The PRC has a 14,500-kilometer long coastline bounded by the South China Sea and the East China Sea (parts of the Pacific Ocean), beyond which lies Korea and Japan. China is one of seat of the cradle of civilizations, as a country and cultural region, China is unique for it's long resilience and being the most continuous civilization of any country or civilization in the world. China has also one of the longest and organized history and has been credited with the invention of great inventions such as gunpowder, the compass and paper, and its culture heavily influenced nearby countries such as Korea and Japan. Its ancient roots can be traced back to the 2nd millennium BC. For 4,000 years, China was ruled by dynasties from the Xian to the Qing, until the latter was overthrown in 1911 and replaced with the Republic of China (ROC). In first half of the 20th century China was plagued by civil wars, a devastating occupation by Japan (1930s-1945), natural disasters, and political upheaval. By c.1930 China was divided into two political camps - the Kuomintang Party (also known as the Nationalists) and the Communist Party of China. Conflict between the two parties escalated into the Chinese Civil War of 1945-49, which ended with the defeat and subsequent exile of the Kuomintang to Taiwan. Mao Zedong, the Chairman of the Communist Party of China, proclaimed the establishment of the People's Republic of China on October 1, 1949 from Beijing's Tienanmen Gate. The first years of Communist rule under Mao Zedong were marked by revolutionary fervor, a resurgent of national pride and improvements in the standard of living. This however was accompanied by internal political and cultural repression and external belligerence - first against the United States and the Western powers, then India, the Soviet Union and Vietnam. Disastrous Maoist initiatives such as the Great Leap Forward and the Cultural Revolution caused the death of tens of millions of Chinese and left the country in disarray. Following Mao's death in 1976, his successor Deng Xiaoping assumed power and began social and economic reforms that would see China return to the world stage. History The Modern Way In the 21st century, the Chinese government introduced reforms to the "Modern Way" program which increased civil liberties and improved the volume of exports, especially in light manufactured and agricultural goods. These developments put the country in conflict with the Global Liberation Army which began promoting separatism in the western China. During this time relations with the United States cooled after a US operation to thwart a terrorist attack on a Chinese facility went awry and resulted in the destruction of the Chinese Iron Dragon prototype fighter (It may mean the J-20 Fire Fang Fighter). As the situation deteriorated, the GLA raided a Chinese military depot in Yecheng and destroyed a nuclear power plant. The Red Army divisions deployed to Xinjiang along major roadways and rivers. China refused to allow observers to mediate discussions with the GLA. The US continued to maintain a policy of non-involvement despite calls by the United Nations to actively support China in containing the GLA. War with the GLA The crisis came to a head when multiple GLA cells struck across the country, opening with an attack on a Beijing military parade with a nuclear bomb-carrying truck. The Chinese held off the opening offensive, going so far as to destroy the Three Gorges Dam to stall the enemy, before counter-attacking into Aldastan with US military support. The cell coordinating GLA activity in the Asian-Pacific region was located in Dushanbe and the Red Army moved in with nuclear weapons and removed it. Their defeat in China did not affect the GLA's hold on strongholds and influence in neighboring Kazakhstan and the Middle East. Attempts by Chinese and US forces to root them out were continually frustrated. China attempted to promote a schism within the GLA by arming a splinter cell with nuclear weapons, but this backfired when the weapons were captured by the GLA and used to destroy the splinter cell. Baikonur Cosmodrome was taken by the GLA despite a joint Chinese and US garrison. The prosecution of the GLA shifted to the United States. The US was forced to deal with a rogue Chinese general with nuclear weapons who had joined the GLA. The Chinese seconded forces for the assault on GLA capital in Akmola. By this time Chinese prestige was on the rise and had allowed military outposts and bases to be established as far as Europe. Eurasian Primacy The Chinese and US pushed their advantage as the GLA fractured. The US retook Baikonur Cosmodrome after a failed Chinese attempt to do so, and managed to remove "Dr. Thrax". However, regrouping GLA factions struck unexpected blows against the United States in Europe and in North America. The GLA commandeered Chinese munitions to overrun the US base in Stuttgart-Vichingen, Germany. This hastened the US withdrawal from Europe to strengthen homeland defense. The GLA celebrations were premature. The Chinese could neither allow a GLA resurgence with captured advanced munitions, nor leave unanswered the embarrassment caused by GLA use of captured Chinese weapons. The former-US Stuttgart-Vichingen base was promptly destroyed by nuclear weapons and causing the GLA to go underground. Despite heightened internal security the GLA managed to launch a failed attack on the country's nuclear weapons production facility. The Europeans tasked China with removing the GLA from their countries. In the meantime the Chinese assured the United Nations it regretted the use of nuclear weapons and would exercise restraint in their use. Despite the situation the United States continued to abandon its European bases, with some being captured by the GLA. The crisis was resolved when the final GLA stronghold in Hamburg was destroyed. The Europeans accepted a Chinese proposal for a new economic and military alliance. The Eurasian Unity League effectively replaced NATO. After the War With the captured GLA leaders on trial in the World Court and NATO a mere political afterthought, the Chinese Premier and the European leaders met at the meeting of the newly-established Eurasian Unity League, to discuss future cooperation. From Hong Kong to Paris, the citizens of many nations cheered China's actions in Europe, and China is now considered the world's leading superpower. The war had left the US reduced to a mere shadow of its former self. As it has been weakened and humiliated by the GLA, the United States was forced to order its forces to pull out from overseas to strengthen homeland security and rebuild, which shattered America's global influence and resulted in the fall of its weapons and facilities to the GLA. With its forces shattered to ruins and commanders either killed or captured, the GLA was no longer a significant threat to the world. Resources Despite official denials from Beijing, Chinese Hackers are adept at breaking into internet accounts and diverting cash into China's military funds. While not found wanting in terms of manpower, the PLA does have some difficulties in providing its vast armies with equipment to match other countries, such as the United States. Many unrivaled technologies though are given to the Chinese Armour due to their heavy reliance on them. On the battlefield, the PLA relies on a fleet of Supply Trucks to move supplies, arms and ammunition from Supply Docks or Supply depots to bases and production centers. Military Doctrine thumb|275px|right|The Overlord tank is China's offensive strategy made manifest. The Chinese military - the People's Liberation Army, or PLA - prides itself on its heavy firepower. A Chinese offensive tends to take on the nature of a slow-moving juggernaut, with the PLA employing heavy weaponry and sheer numbers to overwhelm their foes. The Chinese heavily employ propaganda on the battlefield to inspire their soldiers, and China's numerous troops have defended the homeland with a nationalistic zeal not seen anywhere else. China prefers to use tried-and-tested weapons, although they are by no means as antiquated as those used by the GLA. While able to mobilize a large number of basic units quickly, China's main strengths have been demonstrated in the more advanced units that can only be deployed once a battle has been under way for some time. The PLA military doctrine emphasizes direct assault with massive numbers using heavy, slow units. This means that the PLA is suited to long, drawn-out battles of attrition. Chinese infantry like most Chinese units gain bonuses when fighting en mass. They employ the cheap Red Guard, Tank Hunters, Hackers and the Elite Black Lotus. The Infantry General is known to deploy more well trained infantry such as the Mini-Gunner. Chinese infantry do not benefit from a lot of upgrades. Not as technologically advanced as the American forces and not as fast as their GLA enemies, the Chinese tend to use large vehicles and superior firepower to overwhelm the opponent. This is epitomized in the technologically advanced , a dual-cannon behemoth capable of literally rolling over other vehicles. They also use units like the Battlemaster tank, which are moderate cost, impressively armored and armed, these tanks are also very good when used en mass. Chinese forces extensively use tactical nuclear weaponry, napalm and flamethrowers, which also symbolize the great firepower that is China's trademark. Chinese air power however is limited when compared to the US. Their primary fighter aircraft is the , which can be used in both air- and ground-attack roles. The Helix is also used as a ground support and transport helicopter. One area in which the Chinese forces are weak is in intelligence. Unlike the USA or the GLA, China has limited battlefield surveillance ability, and is forced to rely on Satellite Hacking. Its lack of fast units, with the exception of its air force, also makes scouting unknown terrain difficult and renders them exceptionally vulnerable to hit-and-run attacks. Technological Level In recent years the PLA has improved its technological capabilities to be comparable to other more modern armies. The Chinese military is not as technologically advanced as the American military, but have developed their nuclear weaponry and armies into ultra-destructive extents, thus wreaking more devastation than the US can. The Chinese have made giant leaps in the fields of napalm and electronic warfare. Chinese forces also utilize advanced Base Defenses, able to construct Gatling Cannons, sturdy Bunkers and best of to all lay mines around them, with a few moments of careful planning a commander can have his/her base very well protected. China also have arguably the most technologically advanced tanks of the three combatants, with the Dragon Tank able to utilize the black napalm upgrade, the Gatling Tank able to use the Chain Gun upgrade and the Overlord and Battlemasters able to use nuclear upgrades. The pinnacles of Chinese technology are the Emperor Overlord and the Nuclear Missile. Some technologies used by the People's Liberation Army: # Advanced Tank technology # Advanced Artillery and Siege Units # Advanced base defense (both strategically and in term's of firepower) # Nuclear Weaponry (artillery shells and tactical nuclear weapons for deployment on battlefields) # Extra Destructive Thermonuclear Warheads (far more powerful than any other nation in the world) # Gatling Cannons # Napalm and Advanced Chemical Substances # Neutron Bombs # Electra-Magnetic Pulse Bombs # Listening Outposts # EMP tanks, which interferes with enemy electronic equipments # Satellite Hacking # Internet Hacking # Propaganda Usage Key Leaders *General Shin Fai aka "The Anvil" *General Tsing Shi Tao *General Ta Hun Kwai *General Leang aka "The Tigress" *Black Lotus *Super Lotus *Lin Zhong *Anonymous Chinese General (Chinese Commander/Deputy Supreme Allied Commander/Supreme Allied Commander) Events War against the GLA *The Dragon Awakes *Hong Kong Crisis *A Flood of Violence *Broken Alliances *Scorched Earth *Dead in their Tracks *Nuclear Winter *The Dragon Unleashed *Defending the Fire *Liberation *Burning Skies *The Dragon's Destiny Trivia *The "Asian Empire" mentioned in the alpha build of the game, serves as China in its early form. *Acording to various screenshots and early texture files, few GLA units belonged to China instead. *Early in the game development, most factions weren't settled on their colors, as China used green as a color for their army. See also *China (Tiberium) *China (Red Alert) *Asian-Pacific Alliance - Military Alliance formed by China and it's allies de:China Category:Generals universe factions Category:Countries Category:Second factions